villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Corpirate
The Corpirate is a villain of the animated series X-Ray and Vav, who has plans to take over the world. He used to be business partners with Rusty Bonjour and The Mad King. Appearance The Corpirate wears a business suit along with a monocle and an eye-patch, he appears to have a scar on his left eye. Personality The Corpirate always speaks in a pirate accent, calling people "landlubbers" or "mateys" and ending sentences with a Yarr. Justifying his very name, the Corpirate is a greedy, power-thirsty thug with decent fighting skills and cunning execution of his plans. History X-Ray & Vav Rise When X-Ray and Vav foil an attempted burglary with their newfound powers, one of the robbers return to the Corpirate to tell him what happened, with the Corpirate smiling at the news. Operation: Rescue Friend After The Mad King is defeated by X-Ray and Vav, his henchman tells the Corpirate the news. The Corpirate tells him it doesn't matter, as he was no longer necessary now that he did his part for the master plan. Upon being asked what to do about X-Ray and Vav, the Corpirate replies that they'll be "flying black sails soon enough". Evil Unlocked The Corpirate later breaks into the Mayor's office at City Hall and forces him to open the secret vault in his office, containing a powerful weapon known as the Key to the City. X-Ray, Vav, and Rusty reach City Hall when they learn what's happening only to find the Corpirate and a brainwashed Mayor. The Corpirate explains that the Key has many abilities with one being mind control. He also reveals that he plans to convert the entire city into his crew by increasing the Key's power using an amplification device The Mad King created for him. He then attempts to brainwash X-Ray and Vav with the Key, only for it to have no effect on them due to the heroes being brainless morons. When Hilda arrives after learning the Corpirate's plan, he takes the opportunity to control her mind instead. Having no use for them now that he has Hilda, he fires a disintegration beam at X-Ray and Vav, seemingly killing them. Free of anyone stopping him, the Corpirate proceeds to combine the amplification device with the Key and successfully brainwashes all the townspeople into his own personal army. Storm the Tower The Corpirate later has Hilda increase the power of the amplification device, allowing him to control everyone on the planet and effectively rule the world. However, X-Ray and Vav, who survived their apparent demise thanks to Rusty, manage to infiltrate the Corpirate's base and free Hilda, escaping with Rusty on his chopper. Unfortunately, Rusty's incompetence ends up making the chopper crash on the base's rooftop and they are cornered by the Corpirate and his subordinates. Vowing to have the evil businessman pay for his crimes, the heroes proceed to battle with the Corpirate and his henchmen. Losing and having no other alternative, the Corpirate takes the Key and uses it to increase his strength and power, transforming himself into a muscular behemoth. He quickly begins overpowering the duo and uses the Key's full power to fire a massive beam at the heroes. Refusing to let him win, X-Ray and Vav combine both their powers to create a huge beam of their own, defeating the Corpirate and destroying the Key and amplification device. As the townspeople regain control of their minds, Vav tells the Corpirate to consider himself "mutinized", with both X-Ray and the Corpirate telling him that line was terrible. Embarrassed, Vav tells the Corpirate he's terrible before pushing him off the rooftop. Gallery Corpirate4.png Corpirate3.png Corpirate2.png Corpirate5.png Trivia *The Corpirate is voiced by Geoff Ramsey, who is known for his role as Grif in the web-series Red vs. Blue. * The Corpirate is based on a custom character created by Geoff Ramsey for WWE '13. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Pirates Category:Brainwashers Category:Sophisticated Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Spouses